


Mcreyes goes to walmart

by LyraLeTrash



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, nut butter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraLeTrash/pseuds/LyraLeTrash
Summary: this is pure unadulterated im fucking tired as fuck crack enjoy





	Mcreyes goes to walmart

McReyes goes to Walmart- a fanfic by me, Voreo (my friend) 

 

Reyes was craving some fucking peanut butter  
“Mccree get me soe peanut butter”  
“Oh you want some nut butter daddy? I can get you some nut butter”  
Mccree smiled that made his cowboy hat suit him very well. It was a cowboy smile.  
“Just get me the fucking peanut butter”  
Reyes slipped him a $20 bill and sent Mccree on his way.  
But drugs were tempting and 20 dollars can get you alot of weed  
A dollar a pound  
He could get high soon instead of high noon  
But he bought the peanut butter.  
He didn't return homr for days after that  
Carefully replacing all the contents of the peanut butter with nut butter  
“Daddy will enjoy this” he told himself  
As he slowly fell into insanity  
Years later he returned back to reyes who never moved since he left  
“My toast is dusty now whatt the fuck took you so long”  
“You’ll see daddy”  
“Stop calling me that”  
Snatching the peanut butter nut butter from mcrees hands he spread it on his old dusty rusty musty toast. ANd then he died  
And that's how reaper came to be.

**Author's Note:**

> fucking nut butter my dudes


End file.
